My hot Tutor
by Yaoilooovee
Summary: Naruto needs a Tutor and Kakashi knows just too well, which classmate should do that job! Sorry, my english sucks! :)


And if you now connect the X with the other variables-"  
"Wooah stop for a minute!" Stopped Naruto his tutor now.  
Not only, that he absolutely didn't understand math, but no, Kakashi-sensei also had to pick his secret crush as his tutor. So, that he could certainly concentrate even better on math with him teaching him.  
"What?" Sasuke Uchiha sighed and turned away from the blackboard to his now student.  
"I understand nothing! You're too fast!" Sighed the blond boy.  
,,Too fast? You're rather too slow." Grinned the black-haired man and walked a few steps toward the blond boy.  
"Excuse me?" Got the other one a bit angry. He had forgotten, what an asshole the Uchiha could be, a beautiful and a really hot asshole.  
"Just because you're a bit better in math's, you don't have to be arrogant, Uchiha!" He got slightly angry.  
"A bit?" grinned the other one. ,I'm the best of the class since two years, not just in math." Grinned the black haired now.  
"And Kakashi-sensei has asked me to teach you in all subjects, because you're not just a loser in math." Grinned Sasuke even wider.  
"He did what?" Naruto got even angrier and red at the same time.  
He knew, how badly he was at school and that he was always lucky to get into the next year, but that was his problem!  
Why did Kakashi tell him? And Sasuke being his tutor in all subjects? That was too much for the blond boy!

Sure, he would get so much time to stare at him, but another 5 minutes in the same room with the black haired and he would freak out.  
Why did the Uchiha have to be so damn hot? Why did he have to be such an asshole?  
"He gave me all the stuff I need to teach you." The Uchiha turned briefly around, before he popped a whole pile of books and exercise sheets in front of Naruto.  
"But I don't believe, that it will help anyway. Once a loser, always a loser." Grinned the Uchiha only more arrogant and then it was enough for the other one.  
"That's enough!" Grabbed the blond boy angry the tie of the other one and pulled him to himself.  
"What do you think-" He was about to start, when he realized, how close the Uchiha was.  
Immediately his whole anger was blown away and the redness shot him in the face.  
Sasuke also looked rather surprised. He really didn't expect that. He loved to irritate the blond boy and annoy him. But he hadn't expected such a reaction, especially not how red the blond boy was, just because they were a bit closer now.  
But he would have to lie, if he would find it cute.

Naruto still held onto to the other one and stared at him, while the black hair had already loosened from his shock.  
"What did you want to say?" Grinned the Uchiha now and came closer to the blond boy.  
"I-" The Uzumaki boy swallowed hard  
"You." The other one came closer, until his noses touched slightly and Naruto had enough.  
This time, he leaned forward and overcame the last gap between their lips.  
Their lips touched gently, whereupon the blond boy panicked and backed away.  
,,I'm sorry! I did not want that. "The blond boy let him go and turned as red as a tomato.  
"But I did." Grinned the Uchiha, before he grabbed Naruto's tie and pulled the blond boy to himself before he kissed him again.  
This time the black haired wanted more than just a small touch of their lips.  
Immediately the Uchiha pressed his tongue into the mouth of the other one, who reacted somewhat frightened, but let Sasuke do what he wanted.  
Naruto couldn't resist a small groan, when the Uchiha explored his mouth and didn't miss a centimeter.  
Then the Uchiha tapped Naruto's tongue with his own and their kiss grew even wilder and hotter, until both loosened the kiss because of the lack of air.  
Breathing heavily, the two looked deeply into each other's eyes, before Naruto swallowed again.

Perhaps the tuition is not so bad as I thought it would be." He still breathed heavily and became red again, when he looked into the dark eyes of the Uchiha.  
"Oh don't worry. I'll make sure, it will be unforgettable." Grinned the Uchiha, before he kissed Naruto again.


End file.
